Here kitty, kitty Sebastian Michaelis x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: LONG one shot. fluff and puff. please comment and enjoy!


Tonight was the Phantomhive royal Halloween ball, and you were excited to show your costume. You had worked so hard on making it, and you couldn't wait to show off your seamstress skills. Also, you thought that you looked pretty cute in it...

You thought about this as you helped Sebastian put away bath towels.

"Day dreaming are we, miss (name)?" Sebastian had a small smile.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Sorry, Sebastian. I was just thinking about the Halloween ball tonight. I'm very excited." You give him a cheerful smile.

"Ah yes. It should be very entertaining." He said as he set the towels on the bathroom closet shelf.

"Are you going to put on a costume, Sebastian?" You say as you set the other pile of towels on the shelf as well.

"I don't believe that I will. Are you, my lady?"

"Yes. I worked very hard on it for most of the year. I made it myself." You beamed.

"Really? I am very intrigued to see what it is. Well, I must begin the preparations for the ball. Goodbye, for now." Sebastian gave a flirtatious wink, and exited the bathroom. This made butterflies flutter in your insides.

He was the flirty type. He could be like that with any woman, but he was extra flirty with you. You had a little bit of a crush on the tall, dark, handsome demon, so whenever he gave you a wink or a smile, it made you feel extra special.

You exit the bathroom as well and look at the clock. It read **5:20** pm. Another hour or so, and people would begin to arrive. You brush off dust that had landed on your apron, and walk in the direction of your quarters. You bump into Mey Rin.

"Oh! Sorry, Mey Rin. I'm in my own head right now, so I'm a little spacey."

"Oh, it's alright ma'am, yes it is. Are you excited for the ball?"

"Quite. Are you?"

"Oh of course I am! Oh gracious, look at the time! We should change into our costumes, yes we should. People will be arriving soon!" She took your hand and you both ran towards the servant's quarters. You giggle at how excited she was.

***Time skip***

"(name)! Are you ready? People are arriving, yes they are." Mey Rin knocked on your door.

"Be out there in a minute!" You adjusted the apron on your costume. You evened out your stockings and put on the last few accessories. You look in the mirror and can't help but marvel at your work.

It was a crossover between a cutesy, sexy maid and a black cat. Your dress was at about knee length. It was a black silk dress with ruffles and lace. It had white lace on the bottom hem, the ends of the short puffy sleeves, and the rectangular neckline. It also bordered the clean, snow white apron. The top half of the apron was the shape of the top of a heart and the bottom was like the bottom of a regular apron but with rounded edges. The hem of the dress was ruffled and so was the sleeves. You wore coal black stalkings and black shiny high heels. Long black gloves went up to the end of your forearms. a headband with a small black ribbon, white lace and replicas of black cat ears adorned your head. And on the back of your dress, was a replica of a black cat's soft thin tail. You finished off the frilly costume with a touch of red lipstick.

You walk out of your chamber and meet Mey Rin. She wore a pink dress that made her look like a fairy or a princess. Her eyes widened as she looked at you. she blushed and a massive nose bleed occurred.

"OH MY GOODESS! you look so ADORABLE, yes you do! Oh, oh! Wait till the men see you! They will go absolutely bonkers yes they will!"

"Aw, thank you Mey Rin. I made it myself." You blush.

"You MADE it?! Oh my goodness, how long did it take you?" her nose bleed subsided.

"I found times to work on it throughout the entire year." you continue to smile.

"Goodness me!...We need to go show you off, yes we do!" She grabbed your wrist and brought you into the ballroom.

Mey Rin brought you in front of the other servents.

"Bardroy! Finny! Look at (name)! Her costume is so amazing, yes it is!" Bardroy and Finny blushed.

"O-oh my! You look so adorable miss (name)!" Finny exclaimed with a smile.

"Jesus, (name), you look amazing!" Bard smirked.

"Thank you!" you beam once again.

Throughout the evening, people complemented you on your excellent costume. Even Claude! (this surprised you the most because he was not one to give out complements. He even smiled. **Claude Faustus _smiled_ at you.**)

Lizzy: "Oh my goodness! You look so adorable! Like a little doll! *squuueeeeaaal*! Oh you are so cute!

Ciel: "Miss (name), you look quite flattering this evening."

Pluto: "Woof, woof!" (you look great!)

Claude: "Dear me...you look very extravagant..."

Alois: "Ah! Look there...It's a sweet little kitty...my my, how adorable!"

Lau: "My, I don't think I've ever seen a cat such as lovely as you. Have you, Ran Mao?"

Ran Mao: *shakes head side to side*

Grell: "Oh good gracious! How beautiful you look tonight. And those lips! They're RED! Did you know I was coming?..."

Undertaker: "Heeheeheehee! Why what a sexy kitty you are my dear!"

Prince Soma: "Never have a seen such a feline as yourself, my lady!"

Agni: "My gods, how lovely you look, miss!"

At every single one of these compliments, you smiled and said 'thank you!' in your most cheerful way possible. But Sebastian was no where to be seen.

"Just wait until Sebastian sees you. He absolutely adores cats." Ciel said with a small smirk.

"He does, doesn't he?..." You blush slightly.

"Do you happen to know where he is by any chance, Lord Phantomhive?"

"He is in the kitchen, he should be here soon. Ah! Speak of the devil..." Ciel turned his head, and saw Sebastian walking towards you two.

"Hello, my lord. Dinner preparations are now finished."

"Excellent. Ah, there are some of the supporters for the Fontum toy factory in India. Excuse me." Sebastian turned his gaze to you and flushed a dark pink. His eyes wide.

"G-goodness me, (name)...you look rather ravishing." He smiled and averted his eyes in embarrassment.

"Th-thank you Sebastian." You smile.

"My lady, would y-you care to dance?" Sebastian held out his hand to you and you graciously accept it.

"Yes I would."

Sebastian led you to the dance floor, and you two begin to dance to the music. You look at him with a sheepish sweet smile.

"My, my. I just simply cannot handle how adorable you are." He smiled back at you. You stand on your tip toes and place a little kiss on his cheek.

"Neither can I." You blush. Sebastian kissed you on the lips. It was warm and soft. Once you pull away, both of you were smiling and blushing furiously.

"Happy Halloween, Sebastian."

"Happy Halloween, (name)."


End file.
